


All About Frannie

by look_turtles



Series: Sleepy Ray [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull is a fairy.</p><p>Takes place in the same universe as Sleeping Ray, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Frannie

Once upon a time there was fairy named Turnbull, so named because he had been born in a cow pasture. For as long as Turnbull could remember he had always wanted to be Flyie (Royal Northland Flying Police). When he turned eighteen summers old he entered the academy.

He studied hard and became the top of his class. He had very few friends because while he knew rules and regulations, he knew very little about people (or fairies for that matter).

The first day after he graduated from Flyie academy, he made sure his uniform was in good order and his hat was brushed. He might just be an apprentice, but it never hurt to make a good impression.

When he met the head fairy that would train him he was stunned. Frannie wad wearing a yellow dress and Turnbull had always been enamored by the color yellow. As he got to know her, he became enamored with Frannie's personality. He never did find out who Pamela was or why she had a dog, though.

When prince Ray was born, Turnbull thought Frannie never looked happier than when she was playing with him. On Ray's first birthday Turnbull gave Ray golden hair (did I mention Turnbull liked yellow).

Over the years, Frannie and Turnbull watched Ray grow from an excitable little boy to an excitable young man. The night Ray pricked his finger, Turnbull laid Ray and Speedy the giant turtle on Ray's bed. He thought Ray would have liked that. Frannie took the idea and put everyone in the kingdom into their beds and they waited and waited for the spell to be broken. The played a lot of cards and bet a lot of air and moonlight.

When Fraser prince of the Northland came to the kingdom, Frannie went on and on about how handsome he was. Turnbull thought it was because Fraser wore a hat. Turnbull tried wearing a hat but he could never get it to sit quite right on his head.

When Fraser woke Ray with a kiss Frannie and Turnbull looked on. Frannie said it was very romantic and Turnbull couldn't help but agree.

The day Ray left with Fraser for the Northland, Turnbull became a fairy first class and Frannie was no longer his trainer. They started a friendship over their mutual love of dragons.

One bright spring day, Turnbull packed a picnic lunch and invited Frannie to go dragon riding with him. After they went riding, Turnbull spread out the picnic blanket and they laid on it and watched the clouds go by. Turnbull looked over at Frannie and thought she never looked more beautiful than when she was laughing in the sun shine. Gathering his courage, Turnbull put his hand on Frannie's and his heart skipped a beat when Frannie squeezed his hand. That night after Turnbull walked Frannie home, she kissed him on the cheek. 

The next day Turnbull went into his garden and picked the biggest, yellowist flowers he could find. On a small piece of paper he wrote a simple note:

 _Lovely flowers for a lovely fairy_.

Turnbull gave Frannie the flowers and she kissed the corner of Turnbull mouth. Like a big, beautiful flower their relationship grew and grew, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
